The Doctor's Hollow
by oldbutnew-newbutold
Summary: When Rose breaks her promise of forever, how will the Doctor cope?


**Hello Raindrops! So I had these idea pop into my head while listening to sad Doctor Who soundtracks! Thank you to my lovely beta for all her support!**

**This is Doctor!Whump. **

**You've been warned!**

* * *

Rose let out a screech of orders, telling the men and women around her to cease their fire.

She peeked her head up over the barricade to see the alien they had just been assaulting laying on the floor. Rose walked over to it slowly, a soldier called at her, telling Rose to back away.

She didn't listen.

Rose continued her approach towards the blue creature; it had definitely been a warrior of some sort. It had been agile and fast, so many brave men and women were now dead from its blood soaked hands. It had been at least seven feet tall, with strange markings running up all its six limbs, four arms and two legs.

Kneeling down, she waited a moment before turning it over. Seeing the multiple bullet holes lodged in the creature's chest, dead, it had to be.

Rose stood up and turned around, pronouncing it dead. Her team relaxed and stood up as she began to walk back, when she saw the people in front of her duck down again and raise their guns.

"Watch out!" She whipped around, only to stumble backwards. The creature was inches from her with a tired but sadistic smile, a burning pain was crawling from a spot in her middle, she looked down to see its blade-like fingers lodged in her stomach.

Rose looked back up; she let out gasps of breath as she felt her heart beating erratically. Her mind trying to figure out solutions on how to survive this, how to get back…

To get back to the Doctor

"Doctor." She breathed breathlessly, fiddling with the gun that sat in her holster.

The thing leaned into her ear. "I'll make sure to tell him that he was that last thing on your dying breath."

She breathed something that was too soft to hear.

"What was that?" It sneered.

"Go to hell."

She pulled the trigger and fell to the floor with the alien.

* * *

The Doctor had attracted 'one of those stupid-silly-humany colds' as he had liked to call them. In other words; he felt like utter crap. All he wanted to do was get up and do something, but under the stern words of his wife Rose Tyler; he was to stay in bed and sleep. But once Rose had given him some tablets and vitamins, with some soup sending him to bed, there was not much protest.

When he had awoken, he had felt better.

The stuffiness in his nose had vanished and his throat only felt slightly scratchy, maybe there was still some superior Time Lord DNA in him somewhere speeding up his healing process.

He would definitely have to thank Rose when she got home.

The Doctor wasn't allowed any peace when the phone next to the bed he shared with Rose started blaring. He groaned when he saw the caller I.D.

"Bloody Torchwood," he muttered, hitting the answer button. "What is it this time?"

"Sir, you are to come down to base at once. Direct orders from Commander Pete Tyler."

"What is so important that I have to come down on my sick day and that Pete couldn't call me himself?" The Doctor wanted to go back to sleep, even though he had slept all day, the peacefulness it brought when he wasn't focused on this stupid human cold was rather refreshing.

"All I was told was it had to do with your wife, Rose Tyler."

His blood ran cold and his mind became clouded.

She had that mission today.

What happened?

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The Doctor felt incredibly unsettled the way to Torchwood, and he felt like he had two hearts again when he noticed all the looks directed at him once he had arrived.

His mind was a muddled pit of "what if's" and "what went wrong's".

He cursed himself for becoming sick today.

The Doctor stood in front of Pete's office and swallowed, he examined the door thoroughly. Not sure what he was trying to do, maybe it was to see if this was all a dream? He gave a clear of his throat and knocked on the door that stood before him.

The door swung open to show a red-eyed Pete.

Something was terribly wrong.

Pete stood aside and allowed him to step in; the Doctor looked over to Jackie slumped in a chair sobbing into her hands. He began to have panic claw its way into his mind.

"You might want to sit down, Doctor." Pete said with a small voice.

Jackie looked up at the Doctor there was a moment, before anger set in as she stood up, slapping him.

He stumbled backwards into a wall, the Doctor looked up while rubbing his cheek, to see Pete holding a furious Jackie Tyler back. This didn't scare the Doctor like it should have; it didn't make him frightened of Jackie.

It made him worry what happened to Rose.

Jackie shoved off her husband and walked up to the Doctor screaming. "This is all your fault y'know!" She slapped him in the chest. "My baby's gone, because of you! If you hadn't come into our life! She would be with us right now! But you just had to steal her away from me didn't you!"

The next words made the Doctor freeze.

"She is _dead _because of _you_, Doctor!"

He slumped against the wall staring at Jackie; he couldn't seem to register what she had said. 'Rose' and 'dead' didn't seem to fit into the same sentence.

"What?" He squeaked out.

Jackie's face fell and slapped her hands up to her mouth, sobbing again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetheart," she pulled him into a hug sobbing into his shoulder.

the Doctor didn't return the hug, he couldn't move. He looked up to Pete, for conformation and that's exactly what he got. Grief of a parent was obvious; the Doctor himself knew that pain, and it burned within Pete Tyler's eyes as he looked upon the sobbing mess of his wife.

It couldn't sink in that Rose was gone. That beautiful girl was dead and he was never going to see her again. For such a smart being, he couldn't comprehend her death. The person's consciousness was gone and all that was left was a body.

A body.

the Doctor pulled away from Jackie abruptly, and looked at Pete.

"I want to see the body."

"Doctor-"

"I want to see the body!" the Doctor bellowed. He would not be deceived into thinking Rose was dead, never.

Pete gave a nod and led him out of the room leaving a distraught Jackie Tyler behind. As they walked down the halls, the Doctor glared at everyone who sent him a pitiful look. Those looks being sent without a cause, because

Rose

Wasn't

_**Dead.**_

They entered a room with a couple of the world's best forensic scientists, working on bodies that ranged from alien to human. The room was mainly filled with humans at this point with white sheets covering their bodies.

They stopped in front of where a sheet covered a lump, a man in a white coat looked at Pete, who gave a nod. The man reached forward and pulled back the white sheet carefully.

The Doctor choked on air.

Right before him was a deathly pale Rose with small traces of blood scattered across her face, blonde hair lay in a mess. The Doctor reached forward but stopped himself, looking up at the man who was looking upon the Doctor with eyes who had seen this many times before.

"Can I touch her?" He barely got out his words above a whisper.

He gave a nod, and the Doctor looked back down at the woman who lay on the table. He reached forward and placed his hands on her face and his heart sunk.

She was cold.

The Doctor let out a choked sob, breathing in and out rapidly, catching the sobs in his throat.

He couldn't do this here.

Not in front of_ her_.

He cleared his throat and straightened himself up, he examined her still face once more, he could take no more. The Doctor turned and stormed out of the room as quickly as he could without running, he felt the need to run, run away from this _nightmare_.

"Doctor!" Pete called down the hall running to catch up with the Doctor's long strides. He ignored Rose's father keeping up with trying to keep a distance between everyone that associated with _her_. "Doctor!" He called once again.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the hall and towards Pete, furious.

"I don't want to listen to any _pity _speeches, I just want to go home." Even with the Doctor spitting out his words, Pete heard the desperation in them. The need to be alone and mourn the loss of the one he had lived for, the one he had loved who was now gone.

Before Pete could respond there was cough behind the Doctor and he whirled around to see one of the recruits Rose had made friends with, standing there with Torchwood's psychiatrist.

She was a small woman; she was a good scout and great for slipping into small places.

"Go on, Dianna," the man behind her urged, and the Doctor frowned looking upon Rose's best friend. She was probably going to have to go on leave like him, too upset and disturbed to continue her work for the time being.

"Doctor," she croaked out, a tear slipping down her cheek, quickly wiping it away she continued to speak. "I'm sorry, I tried I really did." So she had gone on the mission, he thought, letting her continue. "I ran straight over to her after we got the alien down."

She choked and looked behind her. "Go on."

"Rose, she told me to tell you something." the Doctor stiffened; she had wasted her last breath on _him. _Jackie was right it _was his fault_. "She told me to tell you; that she loves you, and that, that she knows this is hard for you," she let out a sigh. "She started laughing, and told me to tell you that she couldn't think of what to say."

The Doctor looked down at this, remembering her words from so long ago... the universe had torn them apart, _again_. But this time, there was no fixing that could be done. There was no breaking the walls of the universe to get back to each other.

This was the universes final blow.

"She just said she didn't want you alone."

* * *

The Doctor walked into the house he and Rose had purchased together, it had been so fun. Especially for Rose, watching him sink into this domestic stuff, buying a house with carpets. They didn't have to get a mortgage in the end, Pete had helped them pay for the place and set up their lives.

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and throwing his set of keys into the bowl. Rose had insisted on getting it to put the everyday knickknacks in, like phones, ties and keys.

the Doctor looked over to the sink to see a pile of dishes not done, he cracked a grin, it was Rose's turn tonight.

"Rose!"

But there was no reply.

None.

The dead silence rang through the house and it was like it had finally set in.

Rose was _dead_.

The Doctor let out a cry as he reached into the sink, throwing dishes about, a satisfaction at hearing them break.

Breaking just like him.

When he ran out of dishes, he slammed his foot against cupboards and throwing anything loose and lift able to the other side of the room. It was only when he when he threw a photo frame across the room did he stop.

The Doctor choked in horror and ran across the room, snatching the frame not caring for the broken glass. He sat down leaning against the wall, carefully removing the picture from the broken frame. His hands shook slightly as he viewed the picture.

It was one of Rose's favorites.

The photo was from their wedding day, they had laughed as the Doctor held her. Finally happy he could officially claim her as his, and him as hers.

But now none of that existed.

Just him sitting in a broken mess his house being the same.

The Doctor cried as he held the picture close.

As he held all that was left of the woman he loved.

Rose Tyler.


End file.
